


indulging in each other

by enablelove



Series: the way you said i love you [13]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bickering, I Love You, M/M, Making Up, Schmoop, Unaplogetic schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9075955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: I love you said muffled from the other side of the door.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an exercise in writing all of these [prompts](http://trash-by-vouge.tumblr.com/post/132858041745/the-way-you-said-i-love-you). ♥ They aren't connected unless stated otherwise.

22\. muffled from the other side of the door 

A stupid nonsensical fight. As usual. It seems that’s all they’ve been doing lately – fighting. And it’s always about the most stupid shit. 

Clothes left in the dryer for a day too long.

Dirty socks left inside the shoes and making it smell.

Wet towels not hung up.

Bed not made when both of them were in a rush that morning.

Not picking up the mail the same day.

Hitting snooze on the alarm an extra time so it went off again.

Not replacing the toilet paper.

And a myriad of other tiny things that would take less energy to do themselves or quickly work through, but instead Jared and Jensen get into a ridiculous screaming match about it.

Jensen stomps into the bedroom and slams the door shut, shaking the frame on the wall in the hallway and dropping it to the ground, the glass splintering into tiny pieces. Jared slowly walks over and gingerly picks it up, careful not to cut himself.

Their wedding picture. They look so in love in the picture and it tugs at something in Jared’s heart. They’re in coordinating suits, charcoal gray and black with contrasting vests and ties. Jensen looks so handsome, as always, and Jared was pretty proud of how well he cleaned up that day. 

He leans against the door, and slides down, back against the smooth wood. He can hear Jensen on the other side.

“Why are we fighting so much?” Jared asks, voice hesitant, because he’s not quite sure which direction this conversation is going to go in. All they’ve done for the past month is say hurtful things to each other. Jared has hurled some terrible things at Jensen, most of them not even having an iota of truth to them, but after knowing each other for so long, they definitely hit the right sore spots.

Jared feels a weight against the door and imagines Jensen on the other side, in perfect symmetry to him. 

“Because we’re idiots?” Jared hears. Jensen’s voice is a little garbled through the thick door, but Jared can hear him well enough.

“But what’s happening? We don’t do this – we fought a grand total of one time before we got married and we fixed it with a hug within the hour.

Jared hears a _thunk_ and can imagine Jensen knocking his head against the door.

“I don’t know,” Jensen says, voice a little softer. 

“Is it me? Did I do something majorly wrong? Forget a birthday? An anniversary?” Jared asks, reaching for anything that could explain this _thing_ between them at this point. Important dates are totally his thing, so it shouldn’t be that.

“No of course not. And you know we haven’t even hit our one year of the wedding yet.” Jensen replies.

And Jared feels like that kind of hit the jackpot – subconsciously or not. 

“Is that what’s going on?” Jared asks.

“No. I don’t know. Maybe?” Jensen replies. Jared loves that he doesn’t have to probe further, that the both of them are usually so in sync. Which is why the past month has been throwing him for such a loop.

“Jensen, c’mon baby, you know I love you. I know we’ve been having a rough month, my long hours on set and your long hours in the editing room, but the fact that I love you hasn’t changed. I may not see you as much, but that doesn’t mean I don’t think about you constantly. You’re my husband – the first person I think about when I wake up, and the last one before I sleep. Plus, you’re in most of my dreams, especially the sexy ones.”

Jared can hear Jensen’s stifled chuckles and considers that a win. He grins because he knows they’ll fix this tonight. They’ll put an end to this weird tension between them. And he’s probably going to even get sex out of it.

“I love you, too,” comes muffled through the doorway, “and I’m sorry for picking fights. I’m not used to not seeing you and all the tiny pet peeves came rushing back. I know you didn’t do anything on purpose.”

Jared almost falls into the bedroom as the door opens suddenly and Jared feels cool air instead of the warmth of the door.

Jensen’s eyes lock on the frame in Jared’s hands and Jared can see his eyes then dart to the shattered glass on the ground. Jared stands quickly and holds onto Jensen’s bicep before he reads too much into it.

“Jen, it’s fine. We’ll get a new frame and I’ll vacuum this up. It’s fine,” he repeats. 

Jensen nods, biting his lip from blurting out something that probably won’t help the situation. Looks like things are looking up already.

Jared leads them both inside and sets the frame down on the dresser before pulling Jensen into a kiss, putting every frustration and mislaid anger and wanting into it, feeling like they haven’t even properly kissed in a month either. Jensen clutches back, one hand gripping his hip tight enough to bruise and the other tangled in Jared’s hair. It feels perfect and right and like something that they’ve been depriving themselves of for far too long.

Jared pulls back and smiles at Jensen’s kiss-swollen lips, a plan in place for the rest of the night.

“Strip and run a bath, please? We’re going to have a relaxing night together that we deserve. Then I’m going to fuck you, we’ll take a quick nap, you can fuck me, and then we’re both calling in tomorrow and spending the day in bed doing every filthy thing imaginable. We are going to indulge ourselves with each other. I’m tired of these stupid insignificant bickering contests we’ve been having. Tomorrow is about us, and screw anyone that doesn’t like it, okay?” Jared tells Jensen who nods in agreement, eyes darkening in lust the way Jared loves.

“What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to vacuum up the glass and grab some water bottles and snacks for replenishing our energy,” Jared tells him salaciously, winking. Jensen laughs and pecks him on the lips before turning and starting to take off his clothes, swaying his hips minutely. 

“You’re a fucking tease, Jensen Ackles,” Jared says with a groan. Jensen stops and looks over his shoulder at Jared, sending him a wink of his own.

“That’s Ackles-Padalecki.”


End file.
